


Do you Remember?

by Tamaria_Taisho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaria_Taisho/pseuds/Tamaria_Taisho
Summary: (REWRITE) Returned from her overseas trip to Par Vollen, Jenna Cousland begins the long journey to find her lost love; Alistair. While stopping in Redcliffe for clues; brings up long dead promises made by her parents. plot takes place between DA:O and DA:OA, and pushes into DA2. includes cameos from my other OCs.





	1. Return

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember?_

_All of the times we had._

" Don't go." Jenna murmured, reaching out as their gazes met. She needed him to be patient- to wait for her plan to come into play. but his gaze told everything she had wished to avoid. there was pain there, tinged with a betrayal that tore at her heart. " Alistair, please-"

" i'm sorry." He told her, tearing his gaze away a moment before Alistair turned his back on her. he shook his head, letting his pain show in his stance and the passion of his words. " I was hoping to have a life with you-" when he turned back, glaring at her with a righteous anger. " but now-" he gave Jenna a mirthless smile that tore her heart to ribbons. " i see that i was living a dream."

Tears pricked at her eyes, burning her eyes and making her chest tighten; as the hall echoed with each step he took. her eyes were trained upon his back, watching until he disappeared from view. her throat tightened, her weakening a moment before she felt a hand slid over her shoulder; lending her strength. Jenna knew who it was, and while she wanted Zevran to know that she appreciated the gesture; she couldn't at the moment. Her back stiffened as Jenna turned her gaze on Loghain.

her eyes red though no tears fell, her breath shaky. " i hope you pray for the Joining to take you." her voice was firm, dark and filled with her barely controlled rage. " if it doesn't-" a mirthless smile pulled at her lips, and it never reached her eyes. " you will know what true pain is."

Jenna bolted upright, her body shiny with sweat. lines from tears had cut through the dust on her face, and she was shivering. though it had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

she hated seeing the man in her dreams; followed by the accompanied chill and pain that filled her. her knees pulled up to her chest and her bright red eyes stared into the darkness that gathered around the bed. it was cut through only by the moonlight that filtered through the window.

Alistair.

her mind pushed away the name, and she chastized herself for being so weak. he was the one who'd chosen to leave; his belongings gone long before she had returned to the estate. He was the one who hadn't listened; had looked at her with the burning betrayal.

allowing Loghain to meet an easy end would have made the hate that coiled in her gut to burn hotter; Jenna would NOT allow him to get off that easily. she couldnt have allowed him to. he had created too much chaos in Fereldan; murdered thousands of soldiers along with the death of her parents, sister in law and nephew. it had only been dumb luck that Michael had gotten out as well, and fate that SHE become the grey warden instead of him.

he deserved death for that alone in her eyes.

( _flashback)_

the night before, when Morrigan had come to her; speaking about the ritual and how it would save them from a horrid death. Jenna had jumped at the chance; ordering Loghain to undergo it; heedless of his feelings on the matter. her heart had been filled with vengeance then, and her mind clear in its certainty that he deserved to die.

the battle had been bloody and the fact that everyone had been beside her. Mika, Celeste, Zevran, Morrigan, Shale, Leliana, Michael, Nimthieriel, Oghren, Sten and Wynne. the choice of who to send where had been difficult; but she finally decided on Zevran, Sten and Loghain.

she stood aside, waiting for their goodbyes to be finished. Sten and Loghain stood apart; however Zevran lingered with Celeste, their foreheads pressed together in goodbye. her body was stiff and her heart set. though a part of her yearned to see Alistair, just one last time.

" Kadan." Sten spoke up behind her, the weight of his hand on her much smaller shoulder a comfort.

her hand did not move, instead her head turning up to give him a tender look. " I'm fine, Sten."

she said no goodbyes. fully intent on surviving this ordeal. the long bloody fight had finally reached its conclusion; as with one last swing of his sword, Loghain killed the giant dragon that had plagued her dreams for months.

the resulting shockwave had thrown the group off their feet, followed by a wave of exhaustion that made her fight to stay awake. her breathing was ragged, her heart pounding painfully as she dragged herself to her feet. her daggers had fallen somewhere- forgotten in the fray. so bending slowly down, Jenna grabbed a darkspawns forgotten blade. fighting to reach the man she hated.

the darkspawn were scattered now, running in every direction; regardless of the likes of the warden. Loghain had been knocked unconscious by the blast, laying sprawled a few feet from the now dead Archdemon. kicking the blade from his hand, Jenna didnt wait before directing a kick to his side to wake him.

he groaned, rolling to the side as his eyes widened. " I-" He began, trying to rise. He gained no ground; her dagger shooting out to stab through his throat and almost decapitating him.

Jenna watched the life ebb from his gaze, letting her grip slip from the hilt. his unseeing eyes wide with horror as his body crumpled to the ground.

Jenna stood over him, eyes dark and unseeing until Sten placed a hand on her shoulder; making her jump.

" Come, Kadan." He said, leading her back towards Zevran's unconscious form. " it is over."

_(end flashback_ )

No one knew what had actually happened up there. Jenna and Sten kept the secret between them, and if she had anything to say about it; they would until the end of days.


	2. Disappearance

She was brought out of her reverie by a small yet tentative knock on her door. wanting nothing to do with the visitor, Jenna pulled the sheets tighter around herself. she couldn't allow anyone to see her in the pain that gripped her heart. Jenna simply wanted to be left alone. it wasn't meant to be at a moment.

" Jenna." the voice called, the Antivan accent floating through the wood. " Are you okay? We heard your yell down the hall." closing her eyes, Jenna didn't answer; nor did she move. " If it was another nightmare, i can help you, and I am sure that Celeste would have something in her magic bag that would help as well. you need just let us in."

she didn't move, listening to him try to bargain his way into her room. it didn't help, and eventually he left; his footsteps echoing on the stone before finally fading away to be replaced by a sharp thud as his door shut. She knew that he was frustrated. it had been two weeks since her return from Pal Vollen and in those two weeks; Jenna had done absolutely nothing besides stay in her room.

After the downfall of the Archdemon, and during the celebration, Sten had invited her along with him on his return trip home. She had always planned to travel, and this gave her the perfect chance to run from everything that had torn at her. Jenna had accepted without hesitation, and before the day was done; She had found herself aboard a ship with Sten at her side.

The journey had taken a few weeks, and when they finally arrived; it had shocked her. the place was a stark contrast to Ferelden. Pal Vollen was so much more controlled. the people knew their place within the Qun, didn't complain about the conditions they lived in; even as they did not move up in the world. the people were still friendly, and Jenna felt awkward but welcome. The time spent there had enlightened her somewhat. it was fascinating; though after a few weeks, her need to return- to finish the business that had started with Alistair and the Blight- filled her. in Truth there was nothing in Pal Vollen for her; And there was nothing in Ferelden besides the duty she had taken on when Jenna had become a Grey Warden.

With a heavy heart, and a promise to return one day, Jenna said goodbye to Sten. He, in turn, had given her a well made cloak with the symbol of Pal Vollen embroidered on the back. " a symbol of friendship between us, Kadan." he'd told her with a stern nod. Still she had given him a firm hug, before hurrying onto the ship.

The return trip had been uneventful, leaving enough time for her to think about everything that had happened. it was only when they had docked, that Jenna was welcomed with a happy yell from Celeste and Zevran. in those few happy moments, Jenna had forgotten about the void in her chest. They had escorted her to the castle, where Anora had welcomed her half-heartedly and given her a room.

a room that she hadn't felt like leaving for longer than training. a room to house her lone shell of the person she'd been.

"Oh Alistair." she thought, pushing away the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. the constant ache of her chest was ebbing, lessening enough for her to make up her mind. " After everything we've been through; how could you truly beleive that i would allow him to live?"

The only time since the fall of her family; had been when she was with Alistair. he was the only one who had coaxed a smile from her lips, and eventually; cries of passion from her lips.

there were perks to traveling light; and that came into play as Jenna gathered her belongings. the linen clothe under hard leather, her pack strapped to her back, thigh length boots covering her legs and her cloak thrown around her shoulders. two long daggers glinting at her side in the half light as she made her way to the door and slipped into the night.

The night was getting old, shadows long and the halls unearthly quiet. Jenna knew that if she stayed in the city; there would be no way for her to get away unnoticed.

sticking to the shadows, Jenna moved quickly and quietly from hall to hall; intent on not being seen or heard. she gave a silent thanks to Leliana who had taught her some of her tricks. she didnt bother going through the more crowded parts of the castle. it was simply a higher chance of being waylaid; something she couldnt afford at the moment.

Finally, she found herself stepping into the chill night air. it was late in the season, and winter would be fast approaching if the night was anything to go by. the beginnings of frost crunched under her feet; breaking the silence.

though the castle had many guards during the day; at night ( especially the wee hours in the morning) it was a skeleton shift. which was why as she peeked around the end of a side alley; Jenna only saw two guards. she bit her lip, thinking through the scenarios. if she tried to run or walk past; they might waylay her long enough for Zevran and Celeste to stop her.

she couldnt allow that to happen. reaching down to grip a large stone from the ground, Jenna tested its weight before quickly tossing it into the brush a little past them- away from her

the farthest guard jumped, eyes widening as he looked for the source of sound. " w-what was that?"

the second guard turned to the first, following his gaze to see the offendong bush in question. " its probably nothing."

Jenna bit her lips harder as they started to turn away; grabbing another rock and hurling it in the same direction. the first guard jumped higher that time, spinning around. " c-cc-could it be a darkspawn?"

licking her lips, the second raised her sword; sneaking up onto the bush. " i doubt it, but lets check it out... just in case. "

Jenna smiled, and when they were turned from the gate; halfway to the bush. She slipped out of her hiding place and down the road; intent on the stables.

within minutes, she had saddled a pretty mare and lead her out of the stables and through Denerim. the night was quiet save for a few drunks, and in only about twenty minutes; she swung into the saddle to begin the week long journey to the last place she'd seen her love.

as the lights of Denerim faded behind her; Jenna had the uncanny feeling that Zevran was not going to stand for her disappearing act again. she didnt look back however; leaning forward to pat the mare's neck. She had no intention to return.


End file.
